FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional electrical connector, which is used for electrically connecting a chip module e to a circuit board (not shown). The electrical connector includes an electrical connecting base a for receiving a plurality of conductive terminals (not shown), a seat b disposed around the electrical connecting base a, a press cover c covering on the electrical connecting base a, and a rocker d. The seat b has a hollow frame structure, on two opposite sides of which a first mounting portion b1 and a second mounting portion b2 are provided, and on another side of which a fastening portion b3 is provided. The press cover c also has a hollow frame structure, on two opposite sides of which a tongue portion c1 and a pivoting portion c2 are provided, and on the other two opposite sides of which a downward protrusion portion c3 for pressing the chip module e downward is provided. The pivoting portion c2 is pivotally connected to the first mounting portion b1. The rocker d has a first rod d1 and a second rod d2 bent and extending from the first rod d1. The first rod d1 has two connecting portions d11 and a locking portion d12 located between the two connecting portions d11, where the two connecting portions d11 are pivotally connected to the second mounting portion b2, and the locking portion d12 presses the tongue portion c1. The second rod d2 is fastened to the fastening portion b3, and used for fixing the rocker d.
When assembling the chip module e to the electrical connector, first, the chip module e is mounted on the electrical connecting base a. Next, the press cover c is rotated, so that the press cover c is covering on the chip module e. Then, the second rod d2 is operated, so that the locking portion d12 presses the tongue portion c1 and the second rod d2 is engaged with the fastening portion b3 of the seat b. In this way, the two protrusion portions c3 press the chip module e downward, so that the chip module e closely contacts the conductive terminals in the electrical connecting base a.
A common method in the industry is symmetrically disposing the two protrusion portions c3 so as to achieve a force balance on the chip module e. However, since the second rod d2 is disposed on only one end of the first rod d1 of the rocker d, the second rod d2 only acts on one end of the first rod d1 during operation. In this case, when the locking portion d12 presses the tongue portion c1, the force-receiving point of the tongue portion c1 is not the midpoint of the tongue portion c1, but is closer to the second rod d2, so that the downward force applied on the chip module e by the protrusion portion c3 close to the second rod d2 (for example, the protrusion portion c3 in the right part of the press cover c in FIG. 2) is large, and the downward force applied on the chip module e by the protrusion portion c3 away from the second rod d2 (for example, the protrusion portion c3 in the left part of the press cover c in FIG. 2) is small. This easily causes a force unbalance on the chip module e, and possibly results in permanent bending deformation of the conductive terminals on the side receiving a large force, or poor contact between the conductive terminals and the chip module e on the side receiving a small force, thereby affecting the electrical connection between the chip module e and the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.